The present invention relates to a device for the transfer of sections that are self-adhesive on one side from a moving first web onto a moving second web, portions to be discarded remaining attached on the first web, comprising a dispenser edge that is associated to and extends across the direction of the first web and around which the web is led with reversal of its direction when the sections are released.
To allow detachment of individual, one-side self-adherent sections from a first web and their transfer onto a second web, a web-shaped material must first be obtained and are available according to the present state of the art. To this end, cuts must be made such that the unnecessary self-adhesive material forms a coherent lattice which is peeled off immediately after the sections have been punched out. The desired scrapless sections may then easily be released by means of a conventional dispensing edge.